Squire Theo Rocque
|class = |location = Murcien's Hamlet |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = The Charge of Evermore |dlc = Base }} Squire Theo Rocque is a Breton and a newly inducted member of the Evermore city guard. He was sent on his first assignment as Sir Etienne Hu's personal squire as him and his contingent went to investigate the reachmen presence in Murcien's Hamlet. Interactions The Charge of Evermore Help the Evermore troops at Murcien's Hamlet. Dialogue "Did they send anyone else from the city? No, I can see you're not part of the Evermore's militia." :I hear you're looking for reinforcements. "Yes, I am. Sir Etienne brought us out here, and when he was wounded, I took command. I've secured a fallback perimeter, such that it is. The Reachmen are leaving us alone for the moment." ::Do you need my help? "First, I need to listen to the village elder, Medya Zurric. She may have news about Sir Etienne's condition. And then, yes, I do need help to deal with this situation. Stay right here." :::I can wait. After his conversation with Medya Zurric: "Sir Etienne is all right. That puts my mind at ease. Now I do need your help. This is more of a challenge than I expected." :What exactly happened here? "We arrived with our horses on those merchant ships, along with Sir Etienne. Maybe it was rash to go against our orders and come here in defense of simple villagers. I won't presume to judge the actions of the men and women who died for our cause." ::The Reachmen attacked, and you came to the village's aid? "Yes. Sir Etienne was adamant we do so, though our venture seemed ill-fated from the start. We didn't expect these wild ones, these Reachmen, would best Evermore-trained soldiers, and yet you can see how poorly we fared against them." :::How did the witchmen succeed? "Just as they were thirty years ago, the madmen … they used the trees, rocks and homes here to out-maneuver our horses. I haven't ridden since the Black Drake's war, it's one of the only reasons I survived this skirmish." ::::You've been a squire for more than thirty years? "The things I saw during the Black Drake's invasion … they kept me from the purity of heart required to be a knight. Others managed. Not me. I've been plagued by doubts and anxiety ever since then, like an immeasurably heavy stone around my neck." ::::You fought in the war against the Black Drake? "If you wish to hear stories about the great war the brought the Daggerfall Covenant together, talk to someone else. All I remember is the blood and the death, the desperate battle to save the life we knew and the lands we loved." :::::Not many speak of their part in a war. "That's because war is like a plane of Oblivion. If you haven't been, you can't fathom what it must be like. And if you have, it's not something you wish to relive." :: "You've the look of an experienced combatant. Hold the line while I check on Sir Etienne at Medya's home. The witchmen seem content to ransack the village for now, but be ready for anything." :::I'll take care of things. In Medya Zurric's House: "How could this be? All he needed was a splint for his leg after his horse fell on him, and now he's dead! Why would someone kill him?" :That's not a Reachman's weapon, either. "It's his own sword. I shouldn't have left him alone. Please, look around to see if there are any traces of his killer?" ::Wasn't the local woman, Medya Zurric, looking after him? "Yes, but she wasn't here when I arrived. She may have gone out to find a poultice, or herbs, or whatever she needed to treat his pain. I hope she's all right, though she should've waited for me to get here before leaving Sir Etienne alone." :::I'll take a look around. After searching for clues: "Have you found something? Anything to indicate who killed Sir Etienne?" :I've found some possible clues. "I could help you figure out what happened here, if you tell me what you've found. I might not have your eye for detail, but I knew Sir Etienne well." ::Let's talk about the murder scene. "Sir Etienne doesn't look like he put up a fight. That's not like him, even if he was hit from behind. His leg's been tended to. Looks like he was attacked while eating. What else?" :::There were two other people with him, based on the dishes. He trusted the people he was with. "He didn't know anyone here, that I know of. Who could he possibly trust enough to lower his guard?" ::::I don't know. He was also stabbed through his breastplate. "That would take a lot of force, all things considered. Sir Etienne's armor was in fine shape. His squire would see to that." ::There are signs Sir Etienne had received treatment. "If that proves anything, I think it shows that the only person who didn't kill him was Medya. Why treat someone if you expected to kill them?" :::I also found signs that whoever killed him must have washed up here before leaving. "So they were comfortable, or in no hurry. Perhaps Medya washed her hands before going outside. They say the witchmen lust after the scent of blood." ::::The murderer didn't hide anything here. "So they weren't concerned that Medya or I would discover what happened? Either that of they just didn't care if anyone found the scene, assuming that it would blend in with the carnage outside." ::I found the village records from the time of the Black Drake's attacks. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how that could be related." :::The rest of the records are on the shelf. This was on the floor, as though someone had just read it. "Do you think Sir Etienne was reading the book when he was killed? That's a pretty dry topic to just pick up for no reason." ::::Maybe. It showed Medya has a son named Labhraidh after Black Drake's push through here. "She hadn't mentioned having a son. Hardly damning evidence, though." :::::I think there's only one thing we can be certain of here. "What is it?" ::::::We need to find Medya. Either she's dead too, or she knows who did this. "I find it hard to believe that a goodly old midwife would have anything to do with this heartless slaughter. Her apprentice Rolbert Foucher is down by the docks. I imagine he would be a good place to start asking questions." :::::::We'll find out when I track her down. After killing Labhraidh: "I cannot trust myself to make this choice, the loss of Sir Etienne is too near to my heart." :Choice? "She was in league with them! Her own son led them here to Murcien's Hamlet, and she let Sir Etienne die! What choice do you think I ask you to make?" ::Let's consider what we know that she's responsible for. "The woman is the Hamlet's only healer, she volunteered to take care of Sir Etienne. She knew how to save him and she chose not to. Her son was with the Reachmen that raided Murcien's Hamlet." :::She should stand trial for what she's done. "Yes … yes. You're right. Of course she should stand trial, so that the people of Evermore can know what happened here." ::::It's what she deserves. "I will. Once I've made arrangements, we will return to the city with our captive. She was a good woman once, and in many ways still is. Whatever her fate, as it comes through my decisions, she deserves to look me in the eyes as it happens." ::::Perhaps she should suffer the same fate as Sir Etienne. dies. :::She should suffer the same fate as Sir Etienne. dies. ::I don't want to make this choice. "Then the choice will be mine, and I think she should die for what she's done." :::I'm not sure that's right. Let's discuss this. "I see. It's good to consider all choices before such a grave decision." ::::Let's consider what we know that she's responsible for. :::It's your decision. dies. ;Trial Before finishing the quest, if the Vestige reenters the dialogue screen: "I can't stand to speak to her. Make sure she understands what's going to happen." :Will you take her back to Evermore yourself? "I will. Once I've made arrangements, we will return to the city with our captive. She was a good woman once, and in many ways still is. Whatever her fate, as it comes through my decisions, she deserves to look me in the eyes as it happens." Conversations Squire Theo Rocque: "Medya, what is it? Is Sir Etienne all right?" Medya Zurric: "He's doing fine. And when he returns, you all will leave?" Squire Theo Rocque: "We'll stay until Murcien's Hamlet is free, or Sir Etienne and I both fall in the fight." Medya Zurric: "I see. Well, he'll be resting comfortably soon, don't you fret." Medya Zurric: "I'll go see to the poor knight now, then." Squire Theo Rocque: "Good. Good, he's all right. Now, let's go over what we need." Quotes *''"I know the fate of one man seems unimportant after so much death, but Sir Etienne was a good man. He didn't deserve this."'' – Before searching for clues inside Medya Zurric's house *''"Her apprentice Rolbert Foucher is at the docks, tending my wounded soldiers. I'll stay here and say some final words for my friend."'' *''"Medya's here! Come quickly, she's not—"'' – After seeing the grisly totem, in Medya's house *''"What happened?"'' *''"You killed him, didn't you?"'' *''"Medya allowed her son to kill Sir Etienne, but you are right in requiring a trial before she is put to death. Evermore's people need to hear from her own traitor's lips what happened here—and why it happened!"'' – After the quest, if Medya wasn't killed Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Murcien's Hamlet Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers